


I Would Move the Earth

by owltype



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, fighting to fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: A sparring session gone wrong. Or right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Only been in this fandom less than a month and already, I'm writing fic. Sigh~ These boys have already fucked me up hard.

It is Noctis’ idea to explore the land surrounding Hammerhead, despite Ignis’ remonstrations that they should continue their journey to Galdin Quay.

“What’s one more day?” Noctis asks, almost pleading with his advisor.

Prompto jumps to Noctis’ aide, just as eager to explore the countryside and try out his new camera. “Yeah, Ignis! Just one more day. Please?”

In the end, Ignis gives up the argument. “I guess it would be a good idea to replenish our food stores.”

Noctis’ relief is huge. Truthfully, he simply isn’t ready to give up this newfound freedom of the open road. He still intends to do his duty as Crown Prince and marry Lunafreya but first, he wants to experience what it means to live a normal life, at least for a little while.

Things are going well. Noctis is enjoying the chance to stretch his legs and the atmosphere, though arid, is free of all the smog that clings to Insomnia’s walls. He feels like he can _breathe_ and the lethargy he usually suffers from is nonexistent. The others seem to be enjoying themselves, too. Prompto has his camera out and is snapping a new picture every five seconds, taking aesthetic shots of the local flora and fauna, or just pulling them all together for impromptu selfies. Ignis is concocting a new recipe every ten minutes, it seems, taking delight in the local ingredients. And Gladiolus is already talking about where they should set up camp that night, his eyes gleaming with excitement at the prospect of sleeping around a campfire underneath the stars.

Yeah, Noctis thinks. This had been a great idea.

Or, it had been. Noctis’ whole life flashes before his eyes as he trips over an upturned tree root and stumbles down the side of a steep hill and into the lake where a Bandersnatch had made its home. The beast startles and whips around, its tail catching Noctis in the chest and flinging him aside. Noctis groans as his body smashes against an outcrop of rock and he drops into the lake, the water around him already bleeding red.

“Noct!” Prompto yells.

Noctis tries to stand, using the rock to pull himself up, leaning against it heavily as his head spins. “Stupid,” he mutters. He should have been paying more attention. He had let his guard down and now he might have put them all in danger. Some prince he was turning out to be.

Noctis watches helplessly as Ignis and Prompto distract the Bandersnatch enough to steer its course away from Noctis. Gladiolus sneaks up on it from behind, his sword flashing in the sunlight as he swings it in a wide arc, the blade cutting deep into its side. The Bandersnatch howls and stomps its foot, and the ground shakes.

Noctis presses one hand to the wound in his side and with the other, shields his eyes from the glare of the sun, looking for a good vantage point he can warp to and hopefully regain his bearings. There’s nowhere for him to go, though; and like the idiot he is, he’d forgotten to stock up on curatives before they left.

Ignis is never going to let him live this down. He’s going to be even more insufferable than ever, after this.

Gladiolus finally reaches Noctis’ side. With one arm, he hoists his sword higher to parry an attack from the Bandersnatch’s tusks and with the other, presses a Potion into Noctis’ hands. “Here,” he says gruffly, his breath tickling Noctis’ ear. “Can’t have you dyin’ on my watch.”

Noctis breaks the bottle with weak, shaking hands and the medicine soaks into his skin. Almost immediately, Noctis breathes a little easier as the wound in his chest begins to stitch close. Shame comes over Noctis and he buries his face into Gladiolus’ shoulder.

“We need to go,” he whispers.

Gladiolus nods. He wraps an arm around Noctis’ waist and pulls him away from the battle, trusting Ignis and Prompto to follow behind them.

\-----

The closest haven is Cotisse. Gladiolus carries Noctis the whole way there, despite Noctis’ numerous protestations. It all falls on deaf ears and Noctis gives up. He takes the respite for what it is and settles deeper into Gladiolus’ hold, and falls asleep to the sway of Gladiolus’ gate and the soothing beat of his heart.

He wakes up when Gladiolus places him down gently in a chair near the fire. His Shield goes to help Ignis unload the rest of the baggage and Prompto moves in to sit down next to Noctis, looking at him searchingly.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Noctis scoffs. “‘Tis but a flesh wound.”

Prompto’s lips quirk in a quick smile but it disappears as his eyes cloud over. “That was a close one today.”

“Too close,” Noctis mutters. He eyes the purple and black bruise on Prompto’s shoulder and looks away, a fresh spurt of guilt making his stomach clench. “I’m sorry.”

Prompto knocks his shoulder against Noctis’. “Don’t beat yourself up over it,” he says and reaches over to give Noctis a quick hug. “Wanna play cards?”

Noctis doesn’t feel like he deserves Prompto’s forgiveness but is grateful for it, nonetheless. “Sure,” he says and pulls a battered pack out of one of the bags Ignis and Gladiolus had dropped near them.

They play until Ignis is done with supper. Ignis hands them each a dish of tender roast stew. Noctis digs in, suddenly famished. The meat is warm and tender, and the vegetables are surprisingly palatable. As he eats, Noctis can feel the tension leaving his body, the adrenaline from the fight finally dissipating. He’s even mollified enough to let Ignis fuss over him, even though the wound in his chest is mostly healed by now.

Soon Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto are bullshitting like normal, the horrors of the afternoon drifting away with the smoke of the campfire. But Gladiolus is uncharacteristically quiet, the expression on his face closed off and brooding. He’s sitting close to Noctis, closer than he ever has before; his body, tense and coiled, like a predator ready to strike its prey, is angled toward the edge of the haven, his eyes constantly searching the darkness for danger.

Noctis can feel the heat radiating off Gladiolus’ body. It’s distracting and comforting all at once, and Noctis leans back against him, resting his exhausted body on the rock that has always supported him.

“Anything wrong?” Noctis whispers.

Gladiolus wraps an arm around Noctis’ waist and gives him a little squeeze, but the only response to Noctis’ question is a quick shake of the head “no.” Noctis is unconvinced but he knows that look in Gladiolus’ eyes, and he won’t be getting answers anytime soon. Best to leave the man to his own thoughts. Noctis tunes back into to Ignis’ and Prompto’s conversation and soon forgets all about Gladiolus’ odd behavior.

Eventually, Ignis stands and proclaims it’s time to get some rest. Prompto agrees with a loud yawn and a wide stretch, following Ignis into the tent. Noctis is also ready to crash into warm blankets and tries to get up from his chair but is stopped by a heavy hand on his arm.

“Not yet,” Gladiolus says, his voice low and gravelly. “We’re going to train.”

“ _Tonight_?” Noctis asks incredulously.

Gladiolus wraps a large hand around Noctis’ slender wrist and pulls him out of his chair and toward the edge of the haven, stopping briefly to grab two training swords from his bag of equipment. “If you can land one hit on me, we’ll call it good.”

Noctis snorts and takes the wooden sword offered to him. “Try not to make it too easy for me.”

Gladiolus’ only response is a slow smirk that curls the edges of his lips. It’s not a pretty smile, something about it too sharp and cold. Noctis has never seen that look in his Shield’s eyes before—it sets his teeth on edge and makes him feel restless in a way he doesn’t understand.

Gladiolus bows mockingly then settles into the en garde position, looking at Noctis expectantly. Noctis huffs and raises his sword slowly then warps toward Gladiolus, intending to tap him once on the shoulder and be done with this stupid game; he’s exhausted. But Gladiolus sidesteps his maneuver easily at the last second and hits Noctis on the back with the side of his weapon. Noctis stumbles, loses his footing on some loose gravel, and sprawls in the dust at Gladiolus’ feet, his face burning with embarrassment.

“You’ve gone soft,” Gladiolus growls. He grabs Noctis by the elbow and hoists him back to his feet and shoves him away. “You’ve forgotten everything I’ve taught you.” Gladiolus parries Noctis’ next attack just as effortlessly as the first and reciprocates with his own cut. Noctis dodge-rolls to the side, narrowly avoiding the hit.

“Gladio, what-” Noctis blocks another series of quick attacks. Gladiolus has never come at him with this level of intensity. He seems almost…angry. Or afraid. Concerned for his friend, Noctis lowers his guard some to reach out a comforting hand, hoping to calm him.

It costs him. Gladiolus takes advantage of the opening and catches Noctis on the hip with a well-placed hit. Noctis knows Gladiolus is holding back but the hit still hurts like a bitch, his hip exploding in pain. Noctis cries out and falls to his knees, his sword clattering against the rocks with a note of failure. Noctis presses a hand against the bruise he can already feel and glares up at Gladiolus. “What the _fuck_?”

Gladiolus throws his sword down next to Noctis’ and falls to kneel in front of the prince. He grips Noctis by the shoulders tightly, almost shaking him. “You almost got yourself killed today. Such a stupid princess.”

“Don’t call me a fucking princess,” Noctis growls and lashes out with his fists, aiming to smash in Gladiolus’ teeth but his wrists are caught in two big hands.

“The prince I know wouldn’t have put his friends in danger like he did today,” Gladiolus seethes. He pulls Noctis closer. “The prince I know would’ve known better.”

“I’m sorry, okay? You’re right; I was a fucking idiot today. I just-”

“Don’t apologize. Don’t give me any damn excuses. Just _do better_. Live the lessons I have spent my whole life teaching you.” Gladiolus lets go of Noctis’ wrists and instead brings his hands up to cradle Noctis’ face. “I can’t— _we_ can’t lose you, Noct.”

Noctis doesn’t miss the slip-up. Suddenly, the anger dissipates and he’s burning up for an entirely different reason. “Gladio,” he whispers.

Gladiolus’ eyes bore into his own and Noctis drowns in their intensity. Gladiolus hesitates for another second then surges forward, his lips pressing against Noctis’ in a fervid kiss. Noctis moans and presses closer to Gladiolus, sliding his hands into Gladiolus’ hair.

It’s not the first time their emotions have gotten the better of them, nor is it the first time they’ve kissed. Still, something about this kiss feels different. It’s more desperate than any they’ve shared before, Gladiolus all but devouring Noctis. He pushes Noctis until his back is flush with the cold rock and climbs over him, slotting his hips between Noctis’ thighs.

Noctis pulls away with a gasp, glancing over at the quiet tent where Prompto and Ignis rest. “Gladio, we can’t--” His words are lost in another senseless moan as Gladio dips his head to suck at a sensitive spot behind Noctis’ ear.

There aren’t many words after that, Gladiolus’ mouth preoccupied with tasting every inch of Noctis’ skin not covered by fabric, and Noctis is so overcome and overwhelmed, he can’t string two words together to complete a thought, much less speak. He clings tightly to Gladiolus, fingers digging into his skin for an anchor, leaning into his touch and begging for more with the arch of his back and open-mouthed kisses to Gladiolus’ jaw.

“Please,” Noctis chokes out, not sure what he’s asking for. He just _needs_.

“Yeah,” Gladiolus whispers against his hair, soothing Noctis with a gentle kiss. “I got you.” He settles his full weight on top of Noctis and thrusts his hips forward.

Noctis’ entire body seizes as electricity sparks along his spine. He chokes on another moan as Gladiolus thrusts again, harder this time. Even through their clothing, it feels amazing, his balls getting the brunt of Gladiolus’ movements and Noctis needs _more_. He moves against Gladiolus, meeting him thrust for thrust, his hands moving from Gladiolus’ shoulders to his hips to pull Gladiolus harder against him.

“Fuck,” Gladio spits and dips his head down to nip and lick along Noctis’ jawline. “If I’d known you’d be so eager, I’d have done this a long time ago.”

Gladiolus’ hands move from Noctis’ waist to his hips and lifts Noctis’ ass off the ground, seating Noctis fully in his lap. His movements slow down, becoming more pronounced, his clothed cock sliding against everything between Noctis’ legs and Noctis _purrs_ , everything in his body liquefying as heat pools in his gut.

“You like that?” Gladio asks, his eyes intense as they take in Noctis’ flushed face and hazy eyes.

“God, yes,” Noctis moans and angles into the kiss Gladio presses against the corner of his mouth. “Want more.”

Gladiolus growls and his movements speed up. Noctis wraps his legs around Gladiolus’ waist and hangs on for the ride. Sweat pools in the hollow of Gladiolus’ throat and Noctis leans in for a taste. He wonders what other tastes Gladiolus’ body has to offer and moans for an entirely different reason, promising himself to one day find out.

“Gladio, please,” Noctis begs. “I—I need…”

Gladiolus brings his hand down on Noctis’ ass and the warmth of the dull sting spreads through Noctis and explodes and suddenly he’s cumming harder than he ever has before, black spots dancing in front of his eyes and threatening to overwhelm him.

Above him, Gladio lets out a truly inhuman sound and thrusts hard once, twice, then stills as he cums. Noctis can feel him shaking against him and weakly wraps his arms around Gladio’s shoulders to soothe him as he slumps against Noctis, driving the breath from Noctis’ lungs.

“Wow,” Noctis sighs after a few minutes. “That was…”

“Yeah,” Gladiolus agrees a little breathlessly. He presses a kiss to Noctis’ temple and sighs contentedly.

The sweet gesture makes Noctis suddenly want to cry. His actions this afternoon had almost cost him this. Gladiolus would have died to protect him and if he had…Noctis can’t even fathom it.

“I am sorry, Gladio,” Noctis whispers.

Gladiolus shushes Noctis gently. “It’s okay,” he says against Noctis’ skin. “I got you. I’m never letting you go.”

Noctis rests his forehead against Gladiolus’. “No,” he says. “ _I’m_ never letting _you_ go.”


End file.
